otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Truth or Treason
'Dining Hall - ' ---- The eunuchs of Nights Edge Monastery long ago gathered in this arched chamber in mass for three meals each day. In the morning, they ate a meal called Suns Grace. When the sun reached its apex at noon, they came together for Days Fullness And as the sun descended toward the west each evening, they made their way up the shadow Watch Walkway to the dining hall for the meal knows as Shadows Fending. The spacious hall was originally designed to hold more than a dozen tables capable of seating more than one hundred eunuchs, the abbot and his staff. Designed in shades of dark and light, the walls of white sun clay brick lead up to dark shardwood rafters in the shadowy recesses of the arched ceiling, with a polished-smooth, rich wooden floor worn with the passage of time and heavy use. The room's acoustics are surprisingly soft, the worn floor doing a great deal to limit the noise when full with those who call the manor home. Along the back wall is the large fireplace and the room's banked ovens, built into the brick of the wall itself, with freestanding stoves and a large steel spit for roasting meats. A small, heavy biinwood door leads out to the narrow armory and on to the salle in the southwestern corner, while another larger and braced door leads off into the courtyard. On the north wall, an arched embrasure leads off into the manor's guest quarters, while to the east, a wide and heavy archway leads on to the peace of the chapel. ---- Vhramis follows Muri into the dining hall, looking about the room thoughtfully. "The last time I was here, you cooked something," he states, musing, trying to remember as he looks back upon Muri. "It was several months back." Muri heads to the stove, putting on a kettle, then moving to the larder to bring out a loaf of bread and cheese wrapped in cloth. "Aye," she says. "Ah've been cookin' some 'ere w'en Missus Meian's busy." She unwraps the cheese and cuts it on a wide board. "Make yerself t'home dere." She glances sidelong at Vhramis, a bit of concern in her eyes. "Ye alrights, Messer? Ye don' seem much yerself t'nights." The mouse settles, watching Muri work. She doesn't offer anything to the question, merely looking up as well. "Thank you," Vhramis states to Muri with a small nod. He's carrying a white mouse on his shoulder, and moves across the room to one of the tables, settling on a bench. "Don't mind me, please," he adds, looking back to the cook. "I'm quite fine. I assure you." Muri finishes cutting up the cheese and bread, arranging them on the wood board just as the kettle comes to a boil. She sets the snack on the table in front of Vhramis and returns to the stove. Throwing tea into a pot, she returns with tray with the tea and several mugs. "Aye, Messer," she says, giving the man his privacy. "Aye." The mouse finally surrenders her perch. First to the table and then to a nearby chair. A shimmering and the noblewoman remains. "Best to drink like this, I believe," is all she offers. "So were you able to find those traps, Vhramis?" Blackfox raps lightly on the doorframe, shyly standing in the shadows of the chapel as she peers inside. Wolfsbane stares down at the cheese and bread set before him thoughtfully, before his attention is drawn away by the question. "The traps?" he asks, blinking to Celeste...and seeming rather confused. "Which? Can you remind me?" Muri looks up at the soft knocking. "G'eve, Missus," she says cheerily. "Ah've got some tea 'ere if'n ye lahks it. News too o' Messer Kael." There's a certain weight to those words to the Wildlander. "Hello, Blackfox," Celeste calls out brightly and looks to Vhramis. "Ah, there were some that Kael had mentioned. Course, I"m sure we can see to them later... just like the signs." "It does not sound as if the news is good," Blackfox says, stepping inside, "Good eve," she greets them softly. "...what of Kael?" Vhramis asks, picking up on that, as he turns in the stool to look to Blackfox. He stares at her questioningly, falling still and statuelike. Muri pours tea for Celeste, Vhramis and Blackfox in turn. "Ah seen 'im, Missus," she says quietly, glancing at Vhramis, then to Celeste, and back to pouring the tea. "'e's been 'urt. Crossbow." She presses her lips together and sets the pot down before settling in across from Celeste. "Traps? Signs? Dis all fer wot, m'lady? If'n it not improper t'aks." "It was some time ago," assures Celeste gently. A quick glance to Blackfox. "It will all get worked out. It seems that some matters weren't as they were portrayed." "I...I was concerned when I heard the tales," Blackfox says timidly, still keeping to the edge of the room, "But what is this of traps and signs?" "He was shot with a crossbow," Wolfsbane mutters to himself, listening to the conversation. He glances to Celeste, some concern obviously etched across his features, before looking back to the skulking Blackfox. He slides the tray of cheese and bread forward on the table a bit in her direction. There's an offer, there. Muri nods and takes up her tea, sipping it quietly. "Ah tended 'is wound," she says. "Got a couple broken ribs, but 'e's 'ealin' good 'n well." She takes a breath and reaches for a bit of cheese. "Come 'longs, Missus. 'ave ye mets Messer Wolfsbane o'late?" She gestures to the ranger. "Do join us, Blackfox. You are among friends here," replies Celeste and she rises. "But yes, there will be a rough patch, but it will all work out, I believe." Blackfox tentatively approaches with a shy smile, taking a piece of the offered food with a nod of thanks. "But...what of Varal?" she asks, looking to Muri. Another is hurt? Wolfsbane turns again to Muri, watching and listening to her, his eyebrows furrowing some. Seems the food is forgotten, for the moment. Muri looks up to Blackfox, then to Celeste and into her cup. "D'lord Varal would be de rough patch," she says simply before taking another sip. She smiles at Vhramis. "'e's fine, Messer," she says. "G'wan an' et. Ye'll feel much better fer it." She reaches for a bit of cheese. Celeste nods at Muris' words. "Yes, I believe so. But it will all work out, we must have to believe that it will. He hasn't broken the ammendment and that is what is important," she stresses gently. "I think..." Fox says, nibbling on a piece of cheese, "I think that I will never understand this place." "There's much to understand, if one would try," Vhramis muses, looking over to Celeste questioningly, before he sighs and leans against the table. "Sometimes it's just too much." Muri reaches over to Blackfox, her hand hesitating over the Wildlander's arm, touching her if she allows. "Don' try, Missus," she says. "Dats 'ow mos' o'us g'wan abouts Fas'eld. Ne'er /knowin'/, jus' doin' wots been tol' t'us." She gives her a half grin. "Haint no need t'knowd /why/ so much as /wot's/ gotta be done, wot's gonna be done." She shakes her head and sighs. She looks over to Celeste again. "Any news 'bouts de Chapel at de Refuge, m'lady?" Celeste shakes her head. "Not yet. Though I have made a suggestion to some of my sisters," she replies and looks back to Blackfox. "I don't know why he was in the shape that he was, Blackfox. Merely that he was, and it will be for him and Varal to figure out." "I cannot live like that," Blackfox says quietly to Muri, shaking her head, "Learning is survival. Not understanding...that way lies death in the Wildlands." She looks back to Celeste, "It is good to know Kael is well, but Varal spoke of him being in trouble." "Where are the two of them now, if I can ask?" Vhramis inquires of the three women, looking from one to the next. "I would speak with them at some pint, when they're able to." Muri nods. "Ah knowd dat now, Missus," she says. "An' Ah'm a'learnin' bes' Ah c'n." She looks to Celeste once more. "Tis it alrights Ah stay 'ere den fer awhiles?" she asks. "Ah'll 'elp whilst Ah'm 'ere, doh Ah hopes t'get t'see Aeseryi soon. Been gone 'longs. 'e's lahkly not rememberin' me no mores." She looks to Vhramis and only offers a shrug. "Kael is still here, I believe, Vhramis. Out at the ruins," Celeste provides and nods to Fox's words. "I think it is because he believes that Kael has done something wrong. But I know they will be able to work the matter out." "Aeseyri is not likely to forget you at all," Blackfox replies with a smile, "I think he remembers everyone he met, moreso those who have made him food, aye?" She looks back to Celeste, the smile fading, "I hope...I hope all turns out well." "Perhaps...I'll go check," Vhramis states at that, rising slowly to his feet. He rips off a bit of bread, almost as an afterthought, and pops it into his mouth as he looks among the three once more. Muri smiles gratefully to Blackfox but sobers as her gaze falls on Celeste once more. "Yer kin, m'lady," she says. "He dinnae strike me as de givin' type. More strict, ye knowd? Lahk ol' Sun Keep. Will 'e listen t'Messer Kael? Will 'e believes 'im? Or will 'e thin' Messer is jus' telling Shade lies?" Celeste takes a deep breath. "He's a knight and takes his duty seriously. I hope that does not mean embracing the failings of my sisters," she replies firmly. "Yes, I will speak with you later, Vhramis." She looks back to Muri and Fox. "I think he will listen though." "It was good to see you again, Vhramis," Blackfox offers the man a nod of respect. "Kael," she says softly, looking back to the women, "He has not been lost to shadow, has he?" Blackfox's last words draw Vhramis' attention to her as he makes his way to the door. He blinks at that, thinking for a moment, before stepping out of the hall. Muri looks up and gives Vhramis a smile. "Light keep, Messer," she says. "Tis good t'see ye ag'in." She looks back over to Blackfox. "Ah hopes not, Missus," she says. Celeste waves farewell to Vhramis. Fox's words draws a look of surprise. "No, I don't believe he's fallen. Gale was fallen, but Master Firelight is a firm believer in the Light. It doesn't mean that it can chase away that part of him. It has been a part of his life longer than even the amnesty. Is that was Varal implied? Surely he knows Kael better than that." "It seemed to be his concern, aye," Blackfox replies, lowering her head, "And after Kallyn...I do not know if I could bear such to happen again." Muri nods. "Aye, Ah thought 'e said as much, m'lady," she says soberly. "Twas why Ah was so worried las' nights. Ah'm not sure jus' talkin's gonna do much. Ah don' thin' 'e los' either. Was up chasin' away some beasts from killin' cows, Messer Kael say. Dinnae know'd his kin would be up dere too." She looks to Celeste. "Do she knowd she shot 'er kin?" Celeste sighs and bobs her head once. "Yes, she does," she comments and motions for Blackfox to come closer to the table. THere is cheese and a torn loaf of bread on the table, while the other three don't seem to be eating. "He told me what he was doing that night. Have you seen him today?" "So this Caprice, she /is/ the one who shot Kael?" Fox asks slowly, piecing it all together, "And she is his family?" Varal steps into the dining hall, overhearing the conversation. He's quick to insert himself. "Sister, like I told you, Blackfox," he notes mildly. Muri startles and turns toward Varal. She stands and gives the noble a bobbing curtsy. "G'eve, m'lord," she says, a touch of fear in her voice. "C'n Ah gits ye somefin' t'et?" Before he can reply, she is moving toward the cupboards to retrieve a teacup. "Das ill, m'lady," she says. "T' knowd ye 'armed yer kin." "Evening, cousin," replies Celeste without flinching. She nods in agreement. "His eldest sister, I believer. Rather good with a bow, and making quite the impression." THere's a subtle smile from the Valorian woman, but she doesn't expand on that thought. Blackfox jumps a bit at Varal's appearance, hand instinctively reaching for her bow and stopping halfway, fingers flexing as her arm drops back to her side. "Aye, I did not mean to sound as if I doubted your word, only that I find such a thing very hard to believe." Varal's hands move up about an inch in reaction to Fox's reach for her bow. Instincts work both ways, and he smiles, embarrassed. "Truly a tragedy, kin harming kin. But, I think that Caprice might not be without reason." He looks towards Celeste. "Kael was Changed, was he not? The salient point here is that use of the Shadow, by Imperial Law, can be viewed as treason." Treason. Such a heavy word. Just short of the table, Muri nearly loses her grip on the teacup she's carrying. She fumbles with it, catching it before it hits the floor. "Me pardon," she says. With trembling hands she puts the cup on the table near Varal. "'ave ye spoken t'Messer Kael yet, m'lord?" Celeste takes a deep breath. "Cousin, I believe this a matter that is best discussed in private, please." She looks between the others. "If you will excuse us," she rises and gives a tug to her corset. "I do believe that Master Firelight was hoping to clear this up as well." Blackfox shakes her head, "It is no wonder I no longer spend time in the Refuge if such laws as this exist," she says quietly. Varal tut tuts at Celeste. "Cousin, you presume I have a desire to jump right to the headchopping phase. I do have mercy, and I rather like Kael all things considered. You will probably see him before I. Warn him. I best not catch him transformed, and he ought not do it within the walls of the Aegis." Blackfox quickly becomes the recipient of a derisive smirk. "Such at attitude is dangerous and ignorant in many ways, my dear Wildlaner. Sure, what's the harm of Kael running around as a wolf one night? Miniscule. But, the longer he touches the Shadow, the more he does it, the more he assures his eventual corruption, damnation. And, harm to all of us. The Shadow, in the end, wins. To dispute it is evil is to dispute the central truth of our lives." Muri settles into her chair again, and puts her hands to each side of her head. There is a miserable look on her face. She remains silent however, waiting for the nobles to decide their next step. Celeste clears her throat. "You do not wish for me to speak my mind here, cousin. As I've been informed, no laws have been broken. Merely that they were surprised in the woods. Kael is probably best to explain, and you are welcome to remain here until you can speak with him." She brushes back a lock of hair. "But you have asked him to help with the guild, is that with the same stipulations, cousin?" "Every time my wolf hunts by my side, she runs the risk of being bitten by a rabid beast, going mad and turning against me," Fox says quietly. "Best I just shoot her now then." "You create a false analogy by mixing up risk and certainty, Blackfox. The Shadow always corrupts, always tragedy. They are already rabid," Varal says pedantically, then nods to Celeste. "If you wish to speak privately, then we shall. The Guild is another matter entirely, but follows Imperial law. And Imperial law is quite clear on the matter." A chill runs up Muri's spine with Blackfox's words and she stands. She looks wearily to each gathered. "De Light..." she says. "De Light knowd who serve Her. Forgives 'im dat does ill and give him wings..." She's clearly speaking of another place and time. She shakes her head. "Ah'll do de dishes in de morn', Ah need m'sleep. By yer leave m'lady? Ah'd lahk t'find me bed." She curtsies to each noble awkwardly. "Cousin, this is a topic best addressed with level heads. It sounds as though you have judged without even speaking to the man, and I know that is merely my ears betraying me at this time. But think on this, if you will. You have asked Master Firelight to use those abilities time and again, and now you say that they're wrong. That there is no place in Fastheld for the mages," continues Celeste with a quiet calm. "Surely you don't mean that. The amnesty is still young, and so is the amendment. You know as well as I that he's had to rely upon this curse to survive. Now, if he does so, then it is damnation. Think on this, cousin. And we can speak on the morrow." "It seems only others are fit to determine when it is the mages should sink deeper into this corruption," Fox says, moving to go, "I will leave you to talk." "The pendulum swings, and my eyes have been opened. Moreover, I am an agent of Imperial Law now, not just some nobleman with a sword. I made a mistake, in the past, asking him to do so. A mistake I will regret for all my years, for it was an unconscionable sin on my part," Varal replies, he voice genuinely sad- almost cracking. "And, I have not judged. I am not taking action. Amnesty is to forgive past sins, yes? Mages who once used their powers are forgiven. They will not be harmed for being part of society. But to continue to use those powers is. . ." He trails off, lacking the words to clarify the multitude of very negative opinions he obviously carries. Blackfox receives a dark glare, but a polite nod. "Light Bless, Blackfox. A safe journey home, if I do not see you before you return to the Wildlands. I will leave you with an anecdote given to me by a little bird, though. A mage will never truly see when he, or she, has Fallen. Kallyn, for instance. They can rationalize their decisions, colored with their beliefs. It is for others to judge, others to watch." The Valoria nobleman looks back at Celeste. "Cousin, I could turn your words as you turned mine. I could say that you are implying that mages should be allowed to freely use their power as they see fit. But I know you don't believe that." "No, I'm not saying that either, cousin. You have missed the compromise in the middle. What they and even we do, can be seen as scary. This is why the law was put in place for I even know the woman who suggested it." Celeste pauses and waves farewell to Blackfox. Her cousin holding most of her attention still. "Would you say that Tshepsi is corrupted, cousin? A simple yes or no will suffice." Blackfox simply nods to them both, slipping quietly into the darkness. Varal shudders at the mention of Tshepsi. "Yes." Celeste looks a bit taken aback. "Yet the prince sought out her advice, did he not? That they worked /together/ to put in the very law we are dicussing. How do you see this as corrupt? Do you know that the syladris nearly embody what it means to live by the Light, or would you say that I'm wrong?" "The use of all shadow magic is hereby banned from all areas of population under the threat of punishment of the fullest extent of the Imperial Law," Varal replies. "That is the law. As far as I'm concerned, areas of population exist within the walls of the Aegis and the bulwarks of Crown's Refuge. We can argue about the details, perhaps, but that sounds pretty explicit to me." He crosses his arms. "I have always been open that I do not agree with the Prince. I met the Archmage once, and she scared me half to death. And, the second time, she ran and left my men to die. Perhaps the Syladris in some way embody the Light, in a naive sort of way, but she is still damned, Cousin." She brushes a hand through her hair, and leans back in the chair. "Did you not just hear yourself, cousin. You have interpreted the law so that no mage has a place within Fastheld. Populated areas, that isn't the woods that decorate these lands, but cities to keep from scaring the populace. I'm not saying that they should be able to do as they see fit, but I'd rather a mage understand the Light and the danger they prove than to have another Gale on our hands. The woman was made to live in fear, and decided to kill... without remorse. This is fallen. When they become a danger not only to themselves but to Fastheld." Varal laughs, a sharp, almost unpleasant sound. "I did not say that a mage does not have a place in Fastheld. Just that a mage has no place using the Shadow within Fastheld. Simple as that." "But you say it as though they have a choice, Varal. I don't believe they do. I think that if they don't let it out in some controlled manner, that it will bubble up and take them." Celeste replies firmly. "I trust you, cousin, a great deal. But think on the mages and how they have used those very abilities to defend this land. How it was Light and shadow touched that worked together even to free us from the curse that kept its beauty from us. Would you look at Duhnen, who is your peer, and tell him not to use it should you both be on the road trying to stop someone?" "Yes. Yes I would," Varal replies. "And, he should know better, being a Knight." "Laws are a curious thing, cousin. They have a way of dictating themselves, rather than how we would wish them to be. The amendment is clear in its meaning. I ask that you just think on what I've said tonight," Celeste says and reaches out to touch his arm. "You are an incredible soldier, cousin. And I know that you will be an incredible knight, but try to understand what I'm trying to say, cousin. " Varal gives Celeste a sad smile. "Don't think for a moment, Cousin, that I won't think on it. But, my feelings on these matters are solid. To be Touched is not a crime, but to use it is." Her smiles almost matches his in sadness. "You could almost say the same about us, Varal. We can be just as dangerous when we feel righteous. You've only to look at my former sisters to be reminded of that. But think on what you'd ask of the guild, and each of its members." She squeezes his arm. "Stay the night, Varal, and speak with Kael. " Varal nods. "Such was my intention. Sleep well, Cousin, and Light Watch." He pats her arm in turn, affectionately - like a brother might. "We are just as dangerous, yes, but our corruption is only human corruption. The worst kind, of course, but also more controllable than something like the Shadow." return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs